


Author Insert Porn One-Shots

by Doctor_Caduceus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Gorillaz, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, NBLM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caduceus/pseuds/Doctor_Caduceus
Summary: Basically self indulgent. Haven't found any enby reader smuts. I have a fem body. I consider myself gay.
Relationships: Author/Idea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seriously Good Self-Insert Fics





	1. First Touches || Scout

"Haha! I beat you again _virgin_ " laughed Spy as put down his poker cards. Scout groaned and threw his down and stormed out, angrily marching to his room. "What's up with him?" I asked as I walked into the room. "Virgin is upset that I beat him, once again, at poker" he said as he lit a cigarette. I sighed, he hated being teased about his virginity, maybe it was because no one has touched his new dick, he was trans after all, and no one would take him for being so. I walked up to his door and knocked on his door "Fuck off Spy.. I know you want to tease me more.." he huffed. "It's not Spy, its Elliott" I said as I leaned on the door "O..Oh.. hey Ell" he said with a little laugh. "I know you're self conscious about being called the v word" I said before pausing "I was hoping I could change that for you~" I said with a bit of lust in my tone. Scout's eyes widened a bit as his face flushed "A...are you sure..?" He asked "Mhm" I hummed simply. He opened the door and allowed me in. He hesitantly approached me and pinned me down to his bed, licking my neck and nibbling lightly and sucking on the bites. "Mmm.. Scout~~~" I moaned, running my fingers through his soft, buzzcut hair. "Come on... fuck me~" I whimpered as I spread my legs and rubbed up on his bulge. He couldn't hold back any longer, pulling his pants off as I helped with his shirt. I gently grazed my fingers against his top surgery scars. He sighed put and laid down on the bed. I got up on top of him and rubbed against his bulge. I pulled my pants and underwear off and took him into my tight ass "fuck!~" Scout yelled out and bucked his hips up into me "oh yeah~" I moaned out as I sped up my bouncing on his cock. Scout was a moaning mess under me "fuck yeah.. you love it, huh?~" I moaned into his neck, causing him to let out little whimpers in response, biting on his lip "I...I'm gonna c..cum" he whined as he gripped the sheets, bucking nonstop into me. I let out my own cum onto his groin. He let all of his semen into my ass, coming down from his high "ha.. wait 'til Spy hears about this!" He chuckled "Already have.." an exasperated Spy said from the other side of the door.


	2. Busy || Gavin Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is busy at work and I'm not having none of that

"Elliott.. for the last time, I'm fucking busy" Gavin groaned, pushing me away from his desk "Go pester Hank or something" he said as he typed things up on his computer "but you seem so stressed!~" I whined as I scooted closer to him "just tell me.. what do you want..?" Gavin growled, I didn't respond and just crawled under his desk, hiding from anyone's sight. "Ell, what the fuck are you doing..?" Gavin sighed out as he looked down at me under his desk "shh.." I hissed, undoing his belt and sliding it through the loops and handing it to him "what am I supposed to do with this..?" He questioned quietly. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the back of my head, and jolted my body forward, hoping he'd understand. By the smirk on his face, I knew he understood, so I hastily undid his pants and stroked his semi-hard cock in my deformed hand "You know it feels best with that one.." he whispered down to me, gesturing to my hand I was stroking him with. I smirked and sped up my strokes a bit, causing him to lean back in his chair and let out a quiet sigh as I saw his muscles relax. He looked around himself at the other officers, all minding their own business in the room, either typing away at their computers or looking through files. After I noticed he wasn't exactly getting off to stroking alone, I took his tip into my mouth and began to suckle on it, running my tongue against his slit and the velvety skin that made it up. He let out a quiet moan, and not many officers turned around, but the ones who did seemed to catch on. He was one of the only officers with a partner who dropped by often. Gavin felt like electricity was shooting up his spine, as heat built up in his stomach. He slapped a hand over his mouth and bit down on his sleeve, writhing around from the pleasure that was building up throughout his body. I admired the way his abs flexed and relaxed, his little jolts and bucks out of need for more, and the way his face contorted showing his immense pleasure through the whole ordeal. I took his whole 5 inches into my throat, running my tongue along his shaft as I bobbed my head on it. His face was flushed deep red as small beads of sweat gathered against his hairline. He wanted to let out his moans, but he couldn't, the publicity of it all was nervewracking, and the fact that some of the officers knew what was happening didn't help. The poor young man couldn't even get a word out to tell me that he was close to cumming in my mouth, but he held on for a few more minutes. He didn't want to be made fun of for finishing so early. Soon enough, his cock twitched in my throat and I felt the warm, salty substance spill out into my mouth and throat. I pulled away to show him his huge load in my mouth before swallowing it and showing him again. Gavin soon relaxed all his muscles and exhaled loudly as he felt satisfied with his orgasm.


	3. Tell No One || Caustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic needs a little help on the field during a duos squad fight.. So happens I'm his teammate and I can help him out

"Come on, quickly.. Ring's closin'!" I shouted to Caustic, who was lagging a bit behind. He never was this slow when we fought together. " _Something must be wrong.._ " I thought as I crossed over the border to the next Ring. Alexander was quite far back, and the Ring was catching up on him fast "Hurry Dr. Nox!" I called out. Every once in a while, he would keel downwards, and I was wondering if he was being shot at, but I heard no gunshots. " _Maybe an existing wound.._ " I thought "I've got syringes, but you gotta get into the Ring!" I said as I dove behind a rusting shipping container. I was debating running out of the Ring to save him, but I knew we could both easily be taken out if both of us were found. "Caustic, there's a jump pad to your left!" I shouted, pointing to the jump pad "It's too dangerous!" He shouted back at me. Perhaps he was right. I did hear some sniper shots a little while ago, so if he was in the air, it probably wouldn't do him any good against another squads sniper. Soon enough, Caustic made it into the Ring where I gave him some of my syringes. "Why are you giving me these?" He asked "you looked hurt.." I said softly, forcing them into his hands. "I'm not.. it's... less serious than that.. I'll be fine" he said, giving them back. He was always so reserved, never let anyone onto his current predicament. He'd never ask for syringes, he'd always wait to find his own. The only time he really only spoke up was when he was getting attacked. "We've got to go find someplace better to hide.." Alexander said as he picked me up from ny current sitting position and rushed me over to a cornered area with some unopened loot crates. "Wait in here" He said as he pointed to a building "but you can't go alone!" I said "Listen to me.." he groaned "I'll share the spoils with you, just stay put" he added, leaving me alone in the building and heading to the alleyway with the loot crates in it. Luckily I could still hear that his radio was on, so I could hear if there was a struggle at all. The odd thing was is that I couldn't hear any of the boxes being opened through his radio. " _Probably setting up traps.._ " I thought as I sat down behind a counter in the building, getting my gun ready if anyone were to enter. I kept my eyes open for enemies, and my ears open for my radio. I could always break a window to get to him faster if he needed help. It was just then when I heard a muffled groan through my radio, maybe he got hit with something that I just couldn't hear through the walls of the building. I grabbed my gun that I placed beside myself and went through the door, moving quickly, but with caution. I didn't immediately find enemies, so maybe they downed him and left. I shrugged and looked at some stacked up boxes in the alleyway and went to check to see if I found him. I carefully crawled through the alley and found him, still standing, but away from me. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me, and there he was, cock in hand, jacking it off, his eyes wide in shock. "D..doctor.. w..what are you doing..?!~" I blushed deeply at the sight. He huffed as he turned away "you know what I was doing.. this whole match I was hard.. and I'm starting to feel little twinge of desperation.." he mumbled, facing the wall, not wanting to look at me. "Hmm.. was it this fat ass turning you on?~" I purred as I moved in front of him and pushed my ass against his crotch "or maybe these juicy, jiggly thighs?~" I cooed as I rubbed them together. "J..just help me.. okay..?" He whimpered. I've never seen him this.. vulnerable before, and it was really turning me on. "You said you had some.. desperation?~ What type?~" I asked as I moved back behind him and felt up his body. "U..urinary need.." he cried out, the pangs in his bladder becoming worse and worse with every second. He should have gone earlier, but he hadn't, he hadn't gone for two days because he thought he could handle it. By then, his waist had grown by 10 extra inches, just from his full bladder alone. "How about we let out that piss, huh?~" I purred as I pushed up against his back. His hard cock was twitching, and I honestly wanted to see him make a mess of himself.. after all, pissing with a boner wasn't clean in any way. "It will be.. quite messy.." he said "I was trying to take care of my erection so it wouldn't be.." he sighed "relax~" I purred as I stroked him gently with one hand, the other pressing on his overfilled bladder. He leaned his head back onto my shoulder and let out a loud, guttural moan as he started to let a few dribbles of piss out onto the cracked pavement ground, darkening its color. "Let it out.. don't be afraid..~" I said into his ear, full of lust, wanting to see that glorious golden stream jutting from him. I audibly moaned from the thought, rubbing my thighs together, trying not to get too excited. I looked down at my mini map on my wrist "come on, we haven't got all day~" I purred into his ear. He growled in annoyance "I can't.." he hissed at me "oh? Why not?~ is he getting that old?~~~" I purred as I pushed on his bladder again. He didn't like that at all "f..fine.. I can show you.." he growled, trying to get himself to go, but failing again "is it that you're shy?~~" I purred "I..I guess I am.." he sighed, defeated "maybe I need to show you there's no need to be shy about it~" I purred as I undid my belt and worked on the buttons on my pants "what are you doing..?" He asked, his hands shaking a bit as he watched me disrobe. "I just told you I was gonna show you there's no need to be shy about it~" I purred as I went to find a spot to give him some space but a place he could still watch me at. I rubbed myself gently and moaned softly at my touch, finally deciding to squat down at the end of the alley, which was only a few inches away from him. I leaned back against the wall and released my bladder, a fierce stream leaving me, making a quietly hissing sound against the ground. I looked up and noticed Alexander jacking himself off as he watched me, a few more dribbles of piss leaving him as he did so. "So sexy~~" I purred as I watched "if you piss I'll let you fuck me~" I smirked as I finished up and stood up next to him. He stopped jacking off and let out his hot, long awaiting stream. He moaned out loudly as he let it out "c..come on.. push on my bladder.." he moaned out as his cock twitched in his hand, getting some of his stream on the wall in front of him. I pressed down hard on his bladder, causing his stream to flow full force out of him, practically everywhere. On the tops of his boots, on the wall, on the ground running behind him and touching my boots, all while he was a moaning mess. A few minutes later, his stream weakened down "You're lucky we're in the Ring.." I told him as I pulled my pants down again and leaned against the wall he just pissed on and spread my cheeks. He pressed both hands on my hips and rocked himself against my aching heat "f..fuck you just p..put it in.." I whimpered as I felt the bulbous head of his cock collecting my wetness "I..I swear to God Dr. Nox.." I cried out "You will only be calling me Doctor.." he growled as he kept teasing me, his tip throbbing against my clit as he pushed through my thighs, pushing up and pulled me against his chest "D..doctor.. please.." I cried out again, just wanting his big, juicy cock inside me. He easily picked me up underneath my thighs and pinned me to the wall, his feet splashing through his urine puddle as he lowered me onto his cock "FUCK!~" I yelled out loudly. It was so big it felt like I was being split in two. "W..what?" He asked once he was fully buried inside my warm, tight cavern. "I..its just so big..." I whimpered as I leaned my head on his shoulder "shh.. thats it.. just relax.. breathe.." he said. I've never seen this soft side of him. I did as he suggested and started to feel less pain, and more pleasure from his thick, 8 inches. "Y..you can move now..~" I moaned out, only for him to start out slowly as he gripped my thighs hard "s..so tight.. fuck yes..~" he groaned out, starting to get a little rougher. It was obvious he had never had it touched, other than himself of course, and the noises he made were incredibly lewd. "F..fucking hell..~" he moaned out, unable to keep his noises in. "Nnng.. D..doctor~~~" I moaned out as I tightened around him "g..god damn.. keep doing th..that and I'm g..gonna burst~" he moaned out as he started thrusting without mercy, right into my g-spot "FUCK, RIGHT THERE!~" I screamed out as I threw my head back against the wall, my legs tight around his waist. He looked at me with an animalistic look in his eyes "I...I'm gonna fucking fill you up.. get it all over you.. show you you're mine.." he moaned out into my neck, biting on the junction of my neck and shoulder, sucking on it afterward, leaving a dark bruise on my pale as snow skin. "My beautiful Korean royal.." he moaned into my neck, his cock throbbing and twitching inside my hole "oh yeah.. take my load..~" he moaned out as he let out his huge load inside my hole. "Oh fuck.." I moaned as I grabbed his shoulders as I squinted out on his cock. "You're so good.." I sighed out "Really? I am.. was a virgin" he mumbled as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants "Tell no one.." he said as he pulled me along to the next Ring.


	4. Rocking Cruiser || Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get pretty bored, and my police detective boyfriend so happens to be in the car seat next to mine...

"Connor... how much longerrr..." I whined, bored in the police cruiser "I told you that my job wasn't exciting.." Connor stated simply. I groaned loudly as I unbuckled my seat belt. " _Always so focused and unmoving.._ " I thought to myself as I looked at Connor, a nasty idea filling my mind as I leaned over and rested my hand on his thigh. His led flashed yellow for a couple second as he processed the touch, a very light blue blush covering his cheeks as my hand inched closer up his thigh. In a matter of seconds, his led flicked from yellow to pink, indicating his growing arousal. It was actually quite convenient. Sweat began to bead along his forehead as his processors raced with past memories, the feeling, the sounds, the sight.. he liked to tell himself he wasn't a very sexual person, but one close contact to his waist or crotch and he completely melts, begging to go through with it. He willed himself not to buck his hips into my hand, but his legs were twitching like mad. I saw a wet spot on his pants that grew by the second " _Is he pissing himself..?_ " I thought, smirking as I felt it spread through his pants. I tugged on his tie and got into the backseat, removing my skirt and panties and spreading my legs for him. He quickly got in with me and wasted no time pushing into me. He whimpered in pleasure as his cock throbbed within me. He started out with slow, hard thrusts, which made the police cruiser rock on its springs and make a small squeaking sound mixed with my low moans. This urged him on to go faster, and soon enough the cruiser was rocking back and forth like a ship on rough waters. He couldn't get enough friction on his cock, he needed it. He kept on bucking his hips until his hot, sticky load was shot inside of me, coating my insides with his sky blue seed. He pulled out of me, causing a bit of it to drip out of me onto the seats. Without asking, Connor grabbed my panties and shoved them in his pocket, getting back into the driver's seat, leaving me, spent in the backseat "Lieutenant Anderson expects us back by now, buckle up" he said after his led flashed back to blue.


	5. Lust Er Í Loftinu Í Kvöld ||  AMAB!Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound has been distant for quite a while before bringing me out to the woods to confess their biggest secret, which escalates from there.

Bloodhound had been distant from me for quite a while now. Almost a full week. They were aggressive with their teammates, very short temper, got distracted easily, and went to isolate themselves in their room for most of the day, which was very much unlike the outdoorsy hunter I knew. I can't even remember the last word they said to me, but it wasn't much. "Houndie.. what's been occupying you..?" I asked when it was just us in the kitchen, with them staring blankly at their food "I cannot tell you here.." they sighed, pushing their plate away from them, only one bite of salad and nothing else. "What's with the poor appitite..?" I asked, getting up and standing beside them. They smelled.. strong.. of something I couldn't place. "It's... related" they said simply, getting up quickly "meet me in our spot in 15 minutes" they said as I left in a sprint to their room. "Poor thing.. I wonder what's wrong.." I mumbled to myself. After 15 minutes, I headed out of the base to our spot in the woods, next to several weeping willow trees, a pond with lily pads with beautiful pink flowers on top, and a ground of soft moss. "Hound..?" I asked as I looked around the place. I heard an animalistic growl.. My beloved Blóðhundur's growl. I turned around to see Bloodhound charging at me, pinning me down onto the moss, their scent even stronger than earlier "H...Hound..?" I asked shakily "Don't call me that.. Call me Miskunn..~" they said low and gravelly. "M..Miskunn..?" I asked, not understanding "My real name darling~" They said "W..what is this for..?" I whimpered out, their scent intoxicating, I was in love with their scent. "I've been in heat all week-long.. masturbation doesn't help.. only that wet.. tight pussy.." they whined out, throwing their mask off and taking their clothes off. I didn't even get the chance to unbutton my shirt before they ripped it apart. I gasped when I looked down and saw their hard, throbbing cock with a bright red tip. It looked so painful with how much it was twitching, begging for touch. "Y..you poor thing.." I cried out, caressing their cheek "enginn tími fyrir ánægjulegt.." they groaned out, pulling some lube from their discarded pants' pocket. They squirted a ton of lube onto their tip and rubbed it down their length. It seemed to be 3 inches bigger than normal.. normal as in when they were hard out of heat. They didn't spent long rubbing the lube in before flipping me over onto my hands and knees and slamming into me. I whined loudly from the force, but I knew Miskunn needed it badly. They were letting out loud grunts, groans, growls and moans, any lewd noise you could think of they were making right into my ear "ó guð já mami!!~~~" they moaned out loudly, pounding into my sweet spot, as if they knew I needed a bit more pleasure right now. I started to feel the immense pleasure of their cock penetrating my tight, dripping hole. As the events went on, their cock seemed to get girthier. I tried to look back to see what was wrong, only to be met with a large lump at the base of their cock when they pulled out "what is that?!~" I gasped when I saw it "that w..would be.... aaah fokk.. hnúturinn minn!~" they moaned out in Icelandic "y..your what..?~" I asked, not knowing a word of Icelandic "K..knot.. m..mine.. my knot..~" the stumbled over their words in the heat of the moment. I could tell how close they are when they start to forget English and start mumbling things in Icelandic. "Guð fokk .. ég ætla að ala þig upp alvöru gott~" they moaned loudly, pushing completely into me and letting out their massive load inside me, falling back afterwards, their eyes stopping their red smoking. "M...Miskunn.. you weren't wearing a c..condom.." Miskunn shot up, eyes wide, forgetting completely about what they said about wanting to breed me. "Sterilize..?" They asked me, getting ready to push in again "sterilize.." I said back. They pushed back in and let out their bladder-full of piss into me, leaving me biting on my hand to keep from moaning. As soon as it was through, they flopped back down onto the ground, ginger hair splayed out around their face "thank you Elliott..." they said to me "of course, my beloved Blóðhundur" I said, laying next to them and stroking their chest down to their small patch of ginger pubes "ég elska þig líka.." they said on the brink of passing out "what..?" I asked "oh.. nothing.." they said as they cuddled up into my body.


End file.
